listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunset Garden series
This is the list of deaths in the, Sunset Garden comic books and short films. Sunset Garden # Wilken Richards - Accidentally ran into nailed board. # Lou Ray - Throat Slit with Sickle. # Seanna Rose - Choked to death/Neck broken Offscreen. # Chuck Williams - Decapitated with Scythe. # Sara Evans - Decapitated with Scythe. # Devin Norris - Stabbed in the Temple with Metal Kitten Toy. Sunset Garden 2: The Field # Unnamed Inmate - Head bashed in, Hammer claw in head. # Asylum Guard - Beat to death with hammer Offscreen. # Electrocution room officer - Stabbed in the nape with Keys. # Electrocution Room inmate - Killed with rising of voltage in Electric Chair (3,000 Volts) # Asylum Guard - Shot to death Offscreen. # Asylum Guard - Shot to death Offscreen. # Asylum guard - Skull Bashed with hammer. # Robert Peado - Strangled/Neck broken with belt. # Watch Tower guard - Neck broken against railing. # Jeffery Vet - Slashed 22 times in the head with Straight Razor. # Paul Harris - Shot twice through the back at Point Blank. # Jack Reaper - Pulled through sewage pipe, Hands broken, Killed by Russel offscreen. # Dallas Arrow - Decapitated with Construction Sheet. # Ryan Hertada - Tied to scarecrow pole, Presumed to have died when the corn field set on fire. # Jake Hertada - Tied to scarecrow pole, Presumed to have died when the corn field set on fire. # Molly Wagner - Shot in the ear, Hacked in the Gut by a Sickle. # Samuel Richard - Pinned against wall with scythe, Disembowled, Head slammed against wall 3 times. # Charles Doberman - Water Pump in forehead, Brains pumped out. # Bill Doberman - Ear drum sucked out with Vaccum # Jax "T-rex" Rig - Back of skull bashed with metal pole. # Samantha Emmet - Neck Broken with Rifle. # Hosea Terry - Stabbed in the stomach with a pair of Scissors. (Fate confirmed in Sunset Garden 3) Sunset Garden 3 # Hosea Terry - Stabbed in the stomach with a pair of Scissors. (Death appears in Sunset Garden 2) # Responding Officer - Shot in the forehead. # Responding Officer 2 - Shot in the spine. # Jonathan Wagner - Shot in the leg, Hacked up with Scythe Offscreen. # Jim Vet - Hacked in the head with Scythe. # State Trooper - Stabbed through the back of the head with Scythe, Comes out mouth, Head ripped in half. # Gregory Remingnon - Stabbed through the back of the neck with Machete. Sunset Garden 4: Combine # Russel's Baby - Bludgeoned with Rock by Sarah Hertada # Deputy Hamoclaw - Pitchfork in Face. # Edith Ray - Stabbed in the stomach with Scythe. # Ian EyHotch - Face slammed into jar of Pens. # "Druggy Joe" - Impaled through spine with scythe. # Unnamed Druggy - Bludgeoned In the face with Rock. # Unnamed Druggy - Bludgeoned In the back of the head with Rock. # Unnamed Druggy - Ear chopped off with Scythe. # "Speed-O" - Kicked into fence, Scythe impaled in face. # Oliver Richards - Nailed Board slammed into Face. # Lucy Warren - Stabbed through Neck with Scythe. # "Pep Pep" - Shot through pillow with Six-Shooter. # Anthony Rickman - Slashed with scythe. # Vlogger - Killed offscreen # Vlogger - Killed offscreen # Vlogger - Killed offscreen # Vlogger - Killed offscreen # Vlogger - Killed offscreen # Vlogger - Killed offscreen # Vlogger - Killed offscreen # Vlogger - Killed offscreen # Kasumi Yuko - Punched in face with Spiked knuckles, Disembowled, Skinned. # Gangster 1 - Shot in the face with Rifle. # Gangster 2 - Shot in chest twice with Rifle. # Robert Vilmer - Hay harness strapped to neck and face, Hung. # Janey Race - Impaled with Scythe, lifted off ground. # Chet Rower - Impaled with Scythe, Lifted off ground. # Ethan Sivel - Shovel in neck, Accidentally Decapitated by Evan. # Cici Herman - Axe in leg, Hacked at least 5 Times with Axe. # Josh Pastor - Shot in head with Six-Shooter # Bryce Sivel - Hit in head with Shovel, Gardening hoe in Back, Tore down back. # Ricky Simon - Hit in head with rifle stock, Shot Four times. # Abby Antvil - Hacked with Scythe, Executed against wall with Rifle. # T.J Grill - Stabbed in stomach with Sickle, Brains blew out with Six-Shooter. # Howard Wilson - Neck broken against car tire. # Richard Tally - Jaw chopped off with Scythe. # Keith Shaliva - Hacked in half with Scythe. # Edd Wreath - Head smashed with SledgeHammer. # Michael Tobmaple - Hit in the head with Wheel-Barrow, Eyes gouged out with Sheers. # Russel Sovaria - Pitchfork stabbed into top of Head.